


Latria

by brass-gears (golden_circuitry)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: ALL OF IT, M/M, its just fluff, thats literally just it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_circuitry/pseuds/brass-gears
Summary: 420 words.... nice
Relationships: Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Latria

“Pretty, ain’t it?” Engie murmurs, almost absently, admiring the sleeve tattoo adorning Spy’s left arm.  
“Merci.” Spy hums, with no shortness of pride in his voice “It was quite a pain to acquire.”  
“Oh, yeah, I’d imagine, bein’ a spy and all-” Engie starts, shifting to rest his head against Spy’s chest as he gently traces his fingers along the tattoo, wincing sympathetically at how much this must’ve hurt, even to Spy.  
“Non, actually.” Spy interjects, his amusement very clear in his tone. “It was because many weren’t entirely sure how to mark over my scars.”  
“So I’m guessing some of those are pretty old?” Engie asks, already more than aware that they are, if how they’ve faded is any indication.  
“Older than some of our team, yes.” Spy replies, pressing a kiss to Engie’s forehead.  
“And I’m guessing this isn’t all of them?” Engineer asks, trailing his hands over the scars adorning Spy’s chest, grinning as Spy tenses slightly, giving Engie a warning glare.  
“Not by a long shot.” Spy replies, reaching to give one of Engie’s hands a gentle squeeze, not so subtly moving it away from his extremely ticklish sides.  
Engie hums an acknowledgement, before reaching to hold one of Spy’s hands for himself, pushing his goggles up to his forehead.  
Spy tilts his head questioningly, opening his mouth to speak before cutting himself off as Engie leans in and kisses a scar on the inside of Spy’s wrist.  
“Can.. can you tell me the story behind some of these?” Engie asks, softly, looking over to Spy with an undeniably sappy look.  
“.. If you were anyone else in the world, I believe I’d kill you for asking.” Spy murmurs, shifting to run a hand through Engie’s hair in an attempt to sidetrack his lover.  
“Then I guess that makes me lucky I’m not anyone else.” Engie chuckles, pressing a kiss to the palm of Spy’s hand, grinning when Spy gently cups his cheeks.  
“Oui.“ Spy hums contentedly, completely and entirely lovestruck as he gently kisses Engie’s forehead. ”Lucky I love you, and that we just-so happen to have an upcoming break.”  
“Awfully lucky y’ love me. ” Engie agrees, shifting to press another kiss father up Spy’s arm. “Is that a ‘yes,’ Slick?”  
Spy nods, a hint of a smile creeping into his expression. “We’ll need quite a bit of time to talk. I’ve quite the assortment of stories to tell.”  
“I’m always here to listen, Spy.” Engie murmurs, meeting Spy’s gaze as he absolutely melts against him.

**Author's Note:**

> 420 words.... nice


End file.
